Blue Moon
by Bakarina
Summary: Blue Moon Drabbles and Oneshots for the "#シェレイワンドロ" prompts/challenges on twitter. Ch 1: Shade didn't know what to expect when Rein called him over today, but it certainly wasn't her tying ribbons into his hair... Ch 2: Rein noticed that Shade's tie is crooked.
1. Feb 3, 2018: Twintails

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your holidays~!

So a Blue Moon fan from Japan started a Blue Moon prompt/challenge thing. Originally I thought it was for a single month last year? But as it turns out it was the whole year and seems to be continuing into this year! That means I have a lot of catching up to do.

See, I could just start from the most recent prompt, but I'm stubborn which means I'm doing all the prompts I missed so I hope you Blue Moon fans enjoy!

Some of these prompts may have accompanying pictures or some prompts may be skipped on here since I opted to just draw something for it. For those you can go ahead and check my art blog "princessrein" on tumblr. I may also do multiple prompts for one day since I may like more than one of those.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

February 3rd Prompt:

Twin Tails

"Shade didn't know what to expect when Rein called him over today, but it certainly wasn't her tying ribbons into his hair and giving him twin tails..."

* * *

Rein hummed as she tied pretty pink ribbons into Shade's hair. She had given him some 'cute' yet short twin tails as well.

"So... _this_ is what you called me over for?" Shade asked.

"I'm trying to see what looks best on purple hair." Rein responded. "Hmm...I guess the pink isn't too bad. Let's try yellow next!"

Shade groaned. How much longer was thing going to take?

Untying the pink ribbons, Rein put them back in her accessories case and took out some yellow ones. She tied them into Shade's hair and admired her handiwork. However, in the end, she decided yellow wasn't the best color either.

Untying the yellow ones and returning them to the case, Rein took out aqua colored ribbons next. Upon tying them in Shade's hair and admiring them she grinned.

"These are perfect!"

"Great...can you take them off now?"

"Aww, but you look so cute! I'm gonna get another pair for my cousin, so you should keep those! I think it improves your looks."

"No."

"You're no fun. But thanks for helping Shade!" Rein hugged Shade, "It means a lot to me that you were willing to do this even though you clearly didn't want to. We can have some tea in a bit! I'm gonna have Lulu place an order for more aqua ribbons."

With that, Rein let go of him and dashed out of her room.

 _'Guess in the end, this wasn't too bad...'_ Shade blushed.


	2. Feb 10, 2018: Tie

February 10, 2018 Prompt:

Tie

"Rein noticed that Shade's tie is crooked."

* * *

"Were you in a hurry today, Shade?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah. Milky and I woke up late so I had to rush so we could both make it to school on time."

"That explains why your tie is crooked."

"It is?"

"You didn't notice? You're a mess."

"Hey!"

"Oh don't be so mad about it, here." Rein reached for Shade's tie and adjusted it. "There!"

"Th-thanks."

"No problem~!" Now let's hurry and get math class over with."


	3. Feb 10, 2018: Valentine's Day

A/N: If this looks familiar then you're not wrong! I posted this one when I thought it was just for one month, but it wasn't so here we are again!

* * *

February 10, 2018 Prompt:

Valentine's Day

"Shade was determined to make Rein's favorite sweet perfectly...problem is he doesn't think he even knows what her favorite sweet is..."

* * *

Shade feels like he's gone through five hundred different cookbooks and he still couldn't find anything he found suitable for Rein.

"Gods, how many hours have I been at this? Now that I think about it I don't even think I know Rein's favorite flavor let alone her favorite sweet...Ugh! And I can't ask her upfront!" Shade slammed his head onto the cookbook.

Valentine's Day was coming up soon and traditionally, on the Mysterious Star at least, it is the gentlemen who present the ladies with gifts.

Shade had already grown some flowers from dream seeds that the Eleven Seed Princesses so graciously gave him, but he felt it wasn't enough. So he started looking through whatever cookbooks he could find around his castle.

But they all seemed too plain, unappetizing, or the ingredients simply couldn't be procured in such short notice. Plain old chocolates seemed much too boring and he believes he can vaguely recall Rein saying that she isn't particularly fond of pure chocolate anyways...

"If I ask Fine she might accidentally tell Rein what I'm up to. But who else besides Fine would know..." Shade tried wrapping his head around the people closest to Rein aside from her family.

There was Lord Jun, the third son of the Duke of Splendor. However, most of the conversations he had with Rein were fashion related so there's no knowing if he'd know what sort of sweets she preferred.

Princess Mirlo would have been good to ask, as Rein and her often have tea together, but she had left the planet a week prior.

There were the newly knighted twin brothers Fai and Reide who were eerily similar to Fine and Rein. However, Fai didn't approve of Shade's affections for the Princess he was bound to protect so he doubts Fai would tell him anything. And if he did it would probably be what Rein _hated_ most.

Meanwhile Reide posed an entirely different problem. He would most certainly relentlessly tease Shade before giving him an answer...and considering how he's never given Shade a straight answer before Reide would give him an answer that Shade would have to decipher.

"Wait...maybe..." Shade rushed out of his room and had one of the messengers at his castle send a message to a certain employee at the Sunny Palace.

* * *

"We've been expecting you!" A butler had been waiting for Shade's special guest to appear. He ushered the guest into Shade's room.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here." Shade bowed.

"It's an honor to have you invite me, Prince Shade." The one to arrive was Heinrich Gottschalk, the Royal Tutor of the Sunny Princesses. "However, I take I'm not here to loan you another book I've acquired from planets I've traveled to."

"You would guess correct...I'm actually here to ask about Rein."

"What about Her Highness?"

"I was just wondering what sort of...sweets she'd prefer."

"Ah, well, I suppose Valentine's is a few days away...Although I'm not quite sure why you didn't summon Princess Fine in this case."

"Fine couldn't keep this a secret I know that much. I felt it was safer to ask you."

"Ever cautious, Prince Shade. Now let me see..." Heinrich pressed a finger to his lower lip, trying to recall what sweets Rein would most often ask for. Rein ,however, never asked for any sweets for herself. She typically only asked for Fine's favorites since she enjoyed watching her sister's face light up upon seeing all the confections she adored lined up for tea time.

Although she never asked for this candy, he was positive it must have been her favorite though...

"As I recall she seems to have a particular fondness for _**star drops**_."

"Star drops?" Shade repeated.

"They are hard candies shaped to look like stars. Princess Rein's uncle, the King-Consort Rumor, tends to make them for her whenever he comes for a visit. Her highness always eagerly awaits for her uncle to finish making them in the kitchen. They don't seem to be any different from normal hard candies though so they should be easy to make."

"I see...thank you very much Heinrich!"

"I'm glad that I could be of help." Heinrich bowed. "Well then, I should be off. The twins have some lessons this afternoon."

After bidding Heinrich goodbye Shade went to the kitchen.

 _'I have all the necessary ingredients and supplies to make star drops...let's get started!'_

* * *

Shade spent the next few days making batch after batch of star drops. He was determined to get them to look as perfect and appetizing as possible. He experimented with different food coloring and mixed some unique ingredients in to try and see what sort of unique flavors he could make.

The batch he decided to give to Rein had the stars in a variety of different flavors. The colors, however, where simply different hues of blues and greens, two colors Rein was most fond of. He ate one to make sure the taste and texture were right before placing them inside a glass jar with a cork. Around the collar of the jar he tied a purple ribbon with a white stripe.

"At least they hardened in time..." Shade stuffed the jar into his pocket before heading to his garden. There waiting for him was a jar full of dream flowers. It was full of purple and blue dream roses. The vase was also decorated with a ribbon. This time, it was a navy blue ribbon with a stripe.

He carefully picked it up and examined the flowers one last time. None fo them were wilting, they all looked as healthy as can be. Perfect!

 _'I just hope Rein likes them...'_

* * *

"That's amazing!" Rein's eyes lit up as she saw how quickly and efficiently Reide, a new knight at the palace, was sewing up her stuffed rabbit.

"It's not a big deal, really." Reide smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Fine right now?" Fai asked his brother.

"In exchange for a favor that Bright now owes me, I decided to give them some privacy." Reide smirked, a glint of mischief in his eye.

Whatever he was gonna make Bright do...would not be worth this one favor Reide did in Fai's mind.

"I'm more surprised you aren't upset over not having a Valentine, Rein." Reide said as he continued his work.

"Well...it's not that big a deal. There's always next year! I'm just glad Bright and Fine are finally starting to show each other affection." Rein responded.

"If only a certain other prince got around to showing more affection too." Reide said.

"How about if he just doesn't show his face around here again? I'd prefer that." Fai grumbled.

A knock on the door came and as soon as Rein responded with a "come in" Lulu opened it.

"Rein! Prince Shade is 'ere to see you!" Lulu said.

"Me?" Rein asked.

"That's what I was told anyways." Lulu responded. "Said he'd be waitin' in the gardens."

"I should go see what he wants." Rein got up and started walking out the door.

"Wait...I'll go with y—ack!" Reide yanked Fai back before producing a folded up card.

"Rein~! I hate to be a bother, but could you also give this to Shade for me if you're going to see him?" Reide smiled sweetly.

"I don't mind." Rein took the card and finally headed to the gardens.

* * *

"Shade!" Rein called out as she saw Shade sitting on a bench under a gazebo.

Shade stood up and quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

"What brings you here today?" Rein asked.

"I thought it would be obvious..." Shade puffed out his cheeks that were flushed pink.

"Hm~? Does that mean whatever your hiding is for me?" Rein grinned.

 _'No she definitely knows what I'm here for...'_ Shade, instead of saying this out loud simply decided to thrust the flowers into Rein's arms.

Considering all the teasing he did when they were children he didn't think he had the right to fight back (or more like whenever he did fight back Rein embarrassed him ten times worse).

"Oh! How pretty!" Rein smiled. She took a whiff of the flowers and, sure enough, they smelled wonderfully! Rein could recognize them as being grown from dream seeds too. Though if she pointed it out he'd definitely deny it.

"I love them! Thank you, Shade!" Rein said.

"A-and one other thing..." Shade took the glass jar out of his pocket. Rein carefully put the vase of flowers down before grabbing the jar. Her eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh! These are star drops!" Rein took no time in opening the jar. She took out one of the candies and popped it into her mouth, savoring it.

"Delicious!" Rein said.

"Oh good..." Shade sighed in relief.

"Hehe...thank you Shade~! What wonderful Valentine's gifts." Rein gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked them..." Shade mumbled.

"I guess I should give you something in return huh~?" Rein said.

"S-something in return?"

"I know! I'll be your girlfriend from now on~."

"Wh-what!?"

"Okay, from now on we're officially dating!"

"W-wait! Hold on a minute!"

"You don't want to?" Rein feigned sadness, but it seemed to trick Shade well enough.

"No, that's not what I meant! I'd love to be your boyfriend!" Shade shouted.

Three...

Two...

One...

Shade's entire face went bright red upon realizing what he just said.

"Really? Fantastic!" Rein hugged Shade. "I'll make you happy, you'll see!"

Shade hugged Rein back. Perhaps the way she asked him out was a little peculiar, but he was quite happy nonetheless.

"I'm already plenty happy."

* * *

 _**Bonus**_

"Oh, I just remembered!" Rein took out the card Reide had given her. "It's from Reide."

Shade took the card and opened it. A shiver ran down his spine.

 **I stopped Fai from interrupting therefore you owe me one.**

 **I look forward to you completing my little favor~!**

 **-Reide**

 _'I feel malicious intent flowing from this little card...'_

Back in the palace Reide began smirking.

"What's...that look for..." Fai said cautiously.

"Oh, nothing~. I'm just wondering what sort of favor I should ask the dear princes to do..." Reide chuckled darkly.

Fai started taking a few steps back, feeling a dark aura starting to seep out of his brother.

He couldn't help, but wonder though...was a knight allowed to extort princes like this?


End file.
